


A Real Guy Wouldn't Mind

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag - 2x04 'Bully For You'. Greg tells Sara a real guy wouldn't mind the smell. He's speaking from experience, there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Guy Wouldn't Mind

_"You smell like death."_

_"I've heard."_

_"A real guy wouldn't mind."_

.-.-.

Greg smiled as he walked into the room and spotted Nick sat at the computer. "Hey there, cowboy, what are you – whoa," he paused, standing behind Nick, his hand on the other man's shoulder and his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. Nick turned in his chair and, seeing the look on Greg's face, gave a wry smile. "You stink, Nicky," Greg commented, wrinkling his nose, and Nick chuckled.

"I know. Got a nasty decomp in a bag, had to be there when Dave opened it," he nodded, giving Nick a slightly concerned look.

"You okay? Not gonna throw up or anything?" he checked, and Nick shook his head.

"Nah, babe, I'll be fine. Can't say the same for Sara, though, she looked like she was gonna puke," he replied, making Greg wince.

"Can't really blame her. I mean, the smell lingering on you, is just, eww. The actual body must have been disgusting," he remarked.

"If I smell so bad, how come you're still here? Go and wait till I've showered," Nick urged, looking up into Greg's face, Greg resting his knees either side of Nick's on the edges of his chair as he grinned impishly, leaning in to give Nick a kiss.

"I'm still here because I haven't been able to kiss you all day, and I don't care how bad you smell - which is really bad, by the way - I still love you," he replied, the last part slightly teasingly, making Nick snort.

"You're such a sap, G," he murmured as the other man came in for another kiss. Greg grinned at him.

"But you love me," he told him smugly, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I love you, sap. But seriously, you should go before you start stinking just as bad as I do," he insisted, and Greg pouted.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," he said in mock-hurt, giving an exaggerated sniff, before gagging, having forgotten the smell in the air. "Aww, damn, that's nasty," he choked, and Nick snickered, reaching a hand up to run a hand through Greg's hair, feeling his lover lean into the touch.

"I'll shower when we get home, kay? But for now, I've got work to do, and so do you," he reminded him. Greg pouted.

"But shift doesn't end for almost an hour," he whined, and Nick chuckled, kissing him.

"Then it's only an hour or so that you have to put up with me smelling like decomp," he replied playfully. Greg snorted, leaning his forehead against his lover's, his eyes closed as he felt Nick's hand card through his hair soothingly. He loved having his hair played with. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away, giving Nick one last kiss.

"I gotta go. See you later, babe," he murmured, and Nick winked at him as Greg went to leave the room.

"Bye," he replied, and Greg left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was out of there, he took a deep breath, gasping in the air. When he'd finally managed to breathe properly, he chuckled to himself, making his way back to his lab to check on the samples he was testing. Oh, the things he did for love.


End file.
